


only in dreams

by bj62



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bj62/pseuds/bj62
Summary: a present of sorts  this takes place in modern day
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	only in dreams

The nights were longer because of the winter solstice. But it didn't matter all that much to Chris. He was used to going home in the dark and as of late it was even rarer still that he got home at all. 

Cold weather could bring out the worst in people and women were almost as bad as men when it came to crime. They used a little more finesse that the masculine of the species. Catching them required a little more finesse and sometimes a little more subterfuge.

The last one required him to get more involved than others. His cover was that of a high roller looking for some quick cash.

The involvement required crossing boundaries that he seldom crossed. For a brief time, he had convinced himself that she was innocent. His emotions were starting to get twisted and he wondered if what he had with Mary was real. Then he got slammed back into reality when she took a shot at Vin.

Instinct took over and he barely contained his rage while he cuffed her and had the others take care of the details.

That was an hour ago and all he wanted to go home and sleep in a bed that was too big for him unless he had company.

He unlocked the door and tossed his keys on the shelf in the dark. He took off his clothes and stepped into the hot shower without the need of lights.

The water felt good as it nearly scorched his back. He could feel the tension slip away as it went down the drain. 

He was bone tired and fell into the bed. The warmth of the sheets helped with the heat of the shower as his head hit the pillow and exhaustion took over.

Unfortunately he was not blessed with a dreamless sleep.

The dream began with the touch of her hand. It electrified every fiber of his being. He pulled her to him and needed the intense pleasure of joining with her flesh. There was an immediacy about their coupling that went beyond the physical and went deeper still. He continued to thrust into her until she rolled him on his back and took control as her walls sucked him in deeper and deeper still.

She placed his hands on her breasts and moaned as he played with the flesh of her breasts. She consumed him in a way that only she could. He held onto her until he felt her walls grip in and he could no longer control it. His moans followed hers until they were spent in each others arms. He kissed her and continued to kiss her until he lost his breath. 

The feeling was so intense that he could not tell where he started and she began. He lunged up from the bed and released again.

When he woke, he felt the tears stream down his face. He moaned in some kind of agony that he had forgotten. He turned over and lay in the fetal position as his hands reached out for a touch long remembered of years past.

He cursed as he remembered. It had been over ten years. He thought he had moved on. He had found love with Mary. When he least expected it, she had once again invaded his dreams.

The love she shared with him, had become a need so quickly. He had never expected her life to end. He had been with her when her spirit left her body. He had held her hand until the heat faded.

It was not supposed to be this way. 

He took more dangerous assignments. He pushed and took greater risks. He saw more evil than he cared to. He permitted him the respite that grew into love with Mary. He dared not consider a stable relationship because of the work he excelled at. The team looked up to him and followed his lead.

The evil that was being consumed by the world made his work more imperative. He needed to continue that work as long as he felt they were making a difference. They had become role models for others. They continued to prove that there was light at the end of the tunnel. They spoke at schools in order to stop such hatred before it started.

Here he was with memories as real as yesterday. Here he was with a love that had intensified over the years. His people knew of his loss and could see when he needed the solitude.

Holidays were sometimes reminders. He wondered if his son would be married. He wondered if more children would have sprung from their needs of each other. Needs that had come out of the love that knew no bounds.

Her body had become such an addiction that he needed the fix of their union that went beyond the touch of their flesh. Now he had breathed longer without her than with her.

He thrust his fists into the bed as his tears subsided.

Her name remained unspoken on his lips as he found the need for the release of sleep once more.

He needed the solitude and the memories until he awoke with the dawn of the day once more. 

He needed the love of her once more before he could face the reality of life without  
her. 

He prayed for her and for the strength to live without her.

He had only one direction and that was forward. There were times when the need for her would not diminish or be fulfilled. The one thing he knew for certain was that she would always be a part of him, even if never spoke of her again.

In some ways he was glad that it never really faded from view. She would be there until his last breath and yet even then he knew she would be waiting for him.

Her memory remained. Their love would not die because of a last breath.

He took comfort in that thought as he let the darkness take him back into sleep.

finis


End file.
